


Mirror Image

by alejandraisglam



Category: GHOST - Fandom, guilt - Fandom, murder - Fandom, twin - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert narration, Other, Tommy Joe Ratliff narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandraisglam/pseuds/alejandraisglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake lives day to day hearing and seeing the ghost of his twin brother, Jake, who Drake himself murdered years before. Does Jake hate Drake for what happed and like haunting Drake to the point where he can't sleep; or are his hauntings his way of trying to get through to Drake. What will Drake do to end this? Read on and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Well guys ready for the first story?
> 
> Adam: Yeah.
> 
> Tommy: (reading summary) Wait this isn't about us; is it?
> 
> Me: No it isn't. This story was actually one I wrote for my English class. I'm still transferring the stories I have about you two from my journals to my computer. I decided to put this one up first since I already had a copy of it on my laptop. I hope you guys aren't mad. *bites lip nervously* 
> 
> Adam: (shaking his head) Nah, it's fine.
> 
> Tommy: Yeah, besides we know it's hard to find time to upload these stories. 
> 
> Adam: Very true.
> 
> Tommy: and after reading this sum you wrote I really want to know what happens.
> 
> Me: oh thank goodness. *To readers* Well guys that's how it is for now; sorry I can't put up Adommy fluff. I promise next time I will. And side note I made up this story; no one was harmed I promise. Criticism is valued I would love to know what you guys think. Hope you like it. :D

Drake could remember it as if it were yesterday; the murder of his identical brother Jake. Mainly because Jake hasn’t let him live it down since his murder four years ago, the same day as the car accident that cost them their parents lives fifteen years before Jake’s death.

 

Drake tossed and turned in his sleep unknowingly pulling strands of his dark brown hair as Jake’s mocking laughter mixed with his ghostly cries for help. He mumbled in his sleep, “Please Jake stop leave me alone. I’m begging you I’m so sorry about what I did to you.”

 

“Liar; if you were really sorry you wouldn’t have killed me with such ruthlessness. I find it ironic really, as other kids' moms always told you to watch me; who would’ve known you would end up being the one to kill me” Jake’s voice echoed through Drake’s mind with a dark yet amused tone; no longer soothing sweet as it once was. As Drake, their mother, and father remember it. Now it has only become the voice of guilt at the back of his mind.

 

Drake awakens at the sound of Jake his only brother; his one true friend that is now gone by his own hands. Unable to hold back Drake begins to weep, “No Jake I am sorry, so sorry. Please believe me,” he wraps his arms around himself as he starts to tremble, “I never meant to do it. I swear it to you Jake, please forgive me.”

 

“See bro I would forgive you, but I’m dead. I don’t think it matters anymore. Yeah, so like…mmm. How old are you now forty three, forty four? Anyway you won’t be dead for like thirty , or forty more years.” 

 

Drake shook his head back and forth in shame. Will he really be able to live that long with the guilt of killing his own brother and hiding his body? “No, no, no please Jake don’t do this to me,”

 

“Sorry Drake, but I’m not going any were I’m staying right here with you and my slowly decomposing body; actually no my bone body. Well at least it was already bones last time I checked it. The only memory you have of it is covered in blood, and stab wounds. And it’s amazing how well hidden my bones are too I’ll give you points for that.”

 

“Stop it Jake.” drake hissed the plea between clenched teeth. His hands wound into tight fist clenching onto the deep red comforter of his bed.

 

“No really Drake it’s amazing that no one has been able to smell it yet no matter how close others have gotten to it. Especially those first two years that’s usually when it reeks the most.” Jake’s sarcastic laugh made Drake squirm.

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Drake felt Jake’s voice spike through his skull, probing his core.

 

“Aww, does my big brother want to sleep?” Jake’s voice was a laugh, loud and terrible to Drake’s ears.

 

“Yes, Jake please.” His voice had become a quivering mess, sweat fell and mixed with his tear burning his grey blue eyes like acid.

 

A sound similar to a sigh whirled into the room, "Ok I’ll let you sleep for now. Have pleasant dreams Drake; talk to you tomorrow.”

 

With that the tightness in the room and round Drake vanished, but the tightness in his chest remained,’ How could I have done this hateful thing to my brother, he never did anything to me to deserve this.’ Drake thought to himself running his hand through his slightly sweat slicked hair. He shook his head throwing his head back landing on the large pillow behind him; he laid there staring up into the cold darkness that is his room since that day. Nothing but his deep breaths could be heard echoing against the walls only to bounce back to him. Not thinking he turned his head to the left catching sight of an old picture of him and Jake as three year olds holding hands. 24 years ago he could look at this picture and smile and maybe even laugh, but now all he can do it frown at it outstretching his arm he places the photo faced down turns in the opposite direction close his eyes and fall into a for him dreamless sleep.

 

Upon awakening he could already hear Jake’s laughter. He couldn’t help but sigh. He rose up and rubbed as much of the sleep from his eyes as he could before yawning.

 

“Good morning Drake. Sleep well, or did I intrude again after I left momentarily?”

 

Yawning again, but not answering to Jake he glanced at the mirror against the wall in the northern side of the room. He could see himself a big tired mess with bags and dried tears on his still sleep deprived face his brown locks spiked in random places, and the ghostly figure sitting in the chair across from him, Jake in his standard sitting position one leg crossed over the other, arms propped up by his elbows his chin resting gently on interlaced fingers only slightly leaning forward, and his full pink lips pulled back in a smirk.

 

“Well? Are you going to answer or try and pretend you don’t hear me?”

 

Drake turned his head towards the chair meeting the vapor like ghost of his brother’s eyes the same grey blue shade. He says nothing to him; Drake learned recently that the more he tries to ignore Jake the more he is able to stay sane. At least for a little while. 

 

“I’ll take that as the everyday silent treatment. I don’t mind it I’ll just talk and you can listen,” Jake said vanishing and reappearing by the door frame his arms crossed, “is that ok with you?”

 

Drake shook his head thinking to himself, ‘Do I really have choice?’ he really gets annoyed when Jake asks him questions when both of them know that Drake has no way out anyway. Still not speaking he slips out of bed and strides over to his dresser and attempts to fix his hair with his hands.

 

“Where should I start today? Should I mention how nice the weather is this morning, poses you so I can make breakfasts for you,” Jake says materializing facing Drake and sitting on the dresser leaning on the frame of the mirror attached to it.

 

Drake shivers remembering the first time Jake possessed him, “You stay out of my body,” he hissed looking at Jake, “got it Jake?” 

 

Jake leaned closer to his obviously angered twin, “You love screaming at your face don’t you?” 

 

Drake sneered, “I’m not yelling up my face I’m yelling at yours or what I can really see of it.”

 

“You do remember that we’re twins right?” he said crossing his transparent arms over his chest.

 

“How could I forget?” says Drake looking back at the mirror.

 

“Well you just claimed not to be screaming at your own face; when in reality you are,” Jake slips in front of Drake’s body to stand in front of him also facing the mirror, “see Drake we have each other’s face.”

 

Looking straight Drake’s eyes grow large. The image is frightening to him, but he can’t help but stare in shock; he knows they look alike, but until know he’s never realized how alike they really are. He sees his face; light grey blue eyes, dark brown hair sharp eye brows, full pink lips, and strong jaw line, and flawless skin. His face was a frown, but Jake’s barely visible face was in the form of a smile. The only physical difference is that Jake has a small mole at the corner of his right eye, but other than that they were exactly the same.

 

“So how do you feel realizing you murdered your other half? Not the better half, but the happier side of yourself.”

 

“I didn’t kill...” he starts.

 

Jake cuts him off mid phrase, “Are you sure about that?”

 

Drake pondered it for a while; now that he’s thinking about it he was always happier around Jake. He always made him laugh usually about something dumb but still. At that very moment Drake began to cry, “How could I have done this to you?” he fell to his knees disrupting Jake’s tangible form. 

 

“I don’t know you tell me?” He asked looking down at Drake, his face no longer a smile.

 

“I’m not even sure anymore, Jake, but I wish I could take it back.” He said wrapping his arms around his midsection looking more as if he were in pain rather than sadness.

 

“Really Drake do you mean that, or are you just playing?” he asked squatting down to Drake’s side. 

 

Drake nodded nonstop, “Yes, yes, Jake I mean it I want you back, but body and all not just sprit,”

 

“What if you become a sprit?” Suggest Jake.

 

“Me a ghost?” Drake said afraid of the idea.

 

Jake nodded, “Yes, Drake it’s too late for me,” he says sadness also in his eyes.

 

“I understand that but can’t you just cross over and rest?” Drake asks him, “I know it might take a while for you to come back in a new form, but I can wait for you.”

 

Jake chuckles sheepishly at him, “I can’t do that Drake I can’t rest without you.”

 

“Why do you need me to be able to rest?

 

Jake sighs, “Well it’s not only that I need you, but my body isn’t exactly in a good place is it?”

 

Drake looks around, “Your right it isn’t in a good place.” He says more to himself than to Jake. His eye catches sight of an object under his bed. He reaches under and grabs it firmly in his hand. His pocket knife shiny red wood handle with the back of the blade sticking outside the slit on the side the same knife he used to kill Jake with. Drake brings the knife to his chest, and looks over at Jake. “If I have to use anything to do it with; it has to be this.”

 

“I can understand why you think so,” Jake also looks at the knife.

 

Both Drake and Jake stood up and walked down stairs. Silence was the only thing between them nothing else. Drake was the first of them to step in front of the large framed mirror that belonged to their mother. He drew out the blade from the slit and held it from the tip taking two steps back, straightening his view with the straight edge of the blade, and with one flick of his wrist the knife flew directly to the top corner of the mirror causing it to shatter all over the hard wood floor. Barefooted Drake stepped on to the glass to the loose board on the wall hidden away for 23 years; pulling it aside reveled Jake’s skeleton ,with only bits of meat still attached to it with a brown green mold, standing upright. 

 

The smell hit Drake hard causing him to heave and gag, but he managed to control his urge to puke. 

 

“You, ok Drake?” asks Jake from behind.

 

He nodded covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. Instead he tries to focus on the glass in his feet, he’d rather feel pain than anything else, and he does. “Yeah I’m fine.”

 

Drake reaches over to the phone on the small table and dials 9-1-1. Holding the phone to his ear he waits for the operator to answer.

 

“Hello 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” asks the women in a calm tone.

 

“Hello my name is Drake Smith I live at 3728 East Deveron Avenue, and 23 years ago I murdered my brother Jake Smith and hid his body in my house. If anything I would like his remains to be properly buried, and I suggest you bring another body bag for mine as well.”

 

“Drake you’re not suggesting that you’re planning to…”

 

“Yes, Miss I am , and if you can have my body buried next to him I would really appreciate it .Thank you.”

 

“Drake wait…”The women protested, but before she could say anything else drake hung up on her.

 

Drake looks straight at Jake’s skeleton and dropped the phone to the floor. He looks over at the knife sticking out of the wall and pulls it out. He takes a few seconds to stare at it before holding it up to his neck.

 

Jake materializes in front of him and places his vapor hands on Drake’s shoulders, he knows Drake can’t feel it but he does it anyway, “Drake I can do it for you so you won’t feel anything.” There are tears in his own eyes just like Drake.

 

“No, I have to do it Jake. You know that,” Drake smiles at his brother through tears, “but thanks for offering." Drake lets out a calm breath as he drags the blade across his throat. Shockingly the blade causes no pain to Drake, but only makes a cold sensation that makes him shiver. A distasteful sound erupts from the wound that even Jake shudders from it as he watches his brother take his own life. Drake looks at Jake, "Wait for me?" bubbles, deep red, spout from his mouth as he speaks.

"That's why I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise." Says Jake.

Drake smiles before falling with a thud. Moments pass until Drake's spirit comes in to view. 

Jake smiles at him. 

Drake returns it throwing himself at his brother whom he can now feel just as he could many years before. Warm, soft, and alive. Bothe men Vanish together finally at rest.

Once the ambulances arrive they do nothing but carry out Drake's final wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam & Tommy: (shocked Faces)
> 
> Me: So, did you guys like it?
> 
> Adam: Holy crap!
> 
> Tommy: What the hell here you on when you wrote this?
> 
> Me: Something called Procrastination.
> 
> Adam: Haha well I think we have all been there, but still Wow this was amazing Alejandra I really liked it.
> 
> Me: Thanks.
> 
> Tommy: Same here girl. I mean damn that is like some crazy shit.
> 
> Adam: Yeah. wait you don't go into detail on how Drake kills Jake.
> 
> Tommy: Yeah, why did you leave that out?
> 
> Me: would take to much time, then I thought lets just leave it to the sick imagination of the reader.
> 
> Tommy: Well I loved it. 
> 
> Adam: Yeah it was nice.
> 
> Me: Thanks guys. *to readers* Well then it's time for your guys' turn. Leave a comment down below telling me what you think. Bye. :D


End file.
